12 Day's of Hell
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: Boy's we have some great news for you!" Sapphire said as she grinned hugly, Thorn only could smirk at the faces of the boys "dont' worry boys...were not gonna rape you, kill you, then eat your body!"


Hello people sorry I haven't written in awhile...This story here is dedicated to my Best Friend....enjoy Sunshine-N-Kisses. ^_^

I do not own Beyblade I only own Thorn and Saphire is Sunshine's!!!

* * *

12 day's of Hell

Both blind and gagged Max Tate and Kai Hiwatari sat in chairs, they didn't know where they were or how they got their but one thing was known...They wanted to get the fuck out of here.

They heard giggling from two different girls they noted and chills ran up and down their spines, the hair on the back of their necks stood on end and their blood just ran cold...

"Oh boys I hope your ready for your Christmas suprise..."One of the voices asked Max and Kai both knew who the voice belonged to but they just couldn't remeber who it was. They heard more giggling "w..w..who are y...you?" Poor little Maxie stuttered out. The giggling turned into a sqeal as one of the girls jumped into his lap.

Max let out a sudden gasp as she did this not expecting it, and felt his face heat up when she kissed on the cheeck "your so KAWAII!!!" The girl sqealed really loudly as she hugged him till he turned blue. "OMG!!! Sapphire he turning BLUE!!! Your gonna kill him if you don't let go" The other girl said in a really fast voice that Kai could reconize but somehow he couldn't.

The Sapphire let go of him and then.....''OMG THORN YOU DOUSHE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO LET THEM FIND OUT IT WAS US!!!" Sapphire screamed Thorn threw a hand over mouth and laughed and then all of a sudden gasped "I'M NOT A DOUSHE AND YOU SAID MY NAME YOU....YOU....DOUSHER!!!" Thorn screamed back...

Kai growled at this, Max gave a whimper his ears were starting to hurt (bleed) from the screaming. "Would you two just stop it already we know who the fuck you are so why the hell are you doing this and why the fuck are we tied to these chairs!?" Kai finally snapped. Both girls were quiet...Kai didn't like that, Max was fucking horrified of getting raped....(and why he thought he was getting raped was beyond me.)

Suddently the blind folds were ripped off and they could see clearly now. Thorn and Sapphire stood infront of them in something...Well...Their little outfits consisted of this a red short skirt with white fur going are the botton, a v shape in the front showing the tight red shorts that went under, Sapphire had a little red cloack on with white fur trimming, she had the hood on, she only had two or three buttons done, and that was on the part where it showed her breast but you could see her flat stomach, and Max couldn't stop staring at her.

For Thorn she had the same skirt but her top was a tube top that had a v shape and also showed her stomach but two straps came down and connected to the top for a hood but she had it down, Kai paid more attention to her instead of his sister (I think I just made him sound like he was secretly in love with you _)

When both boys stopped looking at the girls they looked around the room they were in they noticed that they weren't inside a house or a hotel or anything like that they were in the freaking auditorium of the school and behind the girls was a stage with the curtains, oddly enough, they were closed, and they were usually opened.

"Boy's we have some great news for you!!!" Sapphire said as she grinned hugly, Thorn only could smirk at the faces of the boys "dont' worry boys...were not gonna rape you, kill you, then eat your body!!!" Thorn said and practically jumped around acting happy, but she was only to doing this to scare Max and boy was it working.

Max screamed and started to jerk and jump around as he tryed to get away, Thorn started laughing her ass off, while Sapphire could only watch in pure horror as Max kicked Kai in the face...Let's just say after this was over Max was gonna get it, that was for sure if you ask Kai about it. Anyway after they calmed Max and Kai down, Thorn got punched in the arm by Sapphire who was mad about Max.

"Anyway boy's we are here to celebrate the season" Sapphire said as Thorn, to her own amusement, put a santa had on Max and antlers on Kai, whispered something in Max's ear and walked back to Sapphire,

now Sapphire was dating Max and was curious what she had said to her boyfriend but quickly found out that maybe somethings are better left unsaid. "Hey Sapphire" Max said Sapphire looked toward him "since I have a hat like Santa's....You wanna play with my bag of goodies?" He asked as he winked at her...

Everything happened at once.

Sapphire turned into a tomato and her nose started to bleed a little.

Kai Turned and gave death glare to Max and started saying death threats that went unheard by Max.

Thorn was rolling on the floor and turning blue with laughter.

"OK EVERYBODY LET JUST GET THIS DAMN THING STARTED!!!" Sapphire yelled and everybody stopped what they were doing...Thorn agreed. "Me and Thorn are goona sing you guys a Christmas song" Sapphire said "yup it's our version of the 12 day's of Christmas" Thorn pipped in. Bothe girls looked at each other and then back at the guys "ready?" They asked both boys gulped but shoock their heads "yes."

Suddently the curtains on the stage opened and the background of it was a little cottage in the middle of a beautiful forest with snow falling all around it....(cheezy i know.) "AND OUR SONG BEGINS" They both yelled in chorus.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me....Mortal Kombat Grandpa." Sapphire sang

Granpa Granger runs out on stage and the Mortal Kombat theme music starts to play, as he starts to fight his imaginary opponent.

"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two lezbians (Thorn sang) , and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa (Sapphire) .

Hillary and Mariah show up on stage and start making out.

On the thrid day of Christmas my true love gave to me Three French Whores (Sapphire), two lezbians (Thorn) and a Mortal Kombat Granpa (Sapphire.)

Three French Whores walk out on the stage and start dancing.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and Moral Kombat Grandpa.

Boris, Voltaire, Tyson, and Lee all walked out on stage.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five vibrating rings, four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa.

A rope with five vibrating rings dropped from the top of the stage. (these things were like only gonna work for Paul Bunyon!!!)

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six whores a suckin, five vibrating rings, four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa.

six girls dressed as whores come on stage with a sucker in their mouth.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven dudes a drinkin, six whores a suckin, five vibrating rings,, four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa.

Seven dudes (who were totaly fucking wasted) walked out on the stage.

On the eightth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight russian's stripping, seven dudes a drinkin ,six whores a suckin, five vibrating rings, four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa.

All of the Blitzkreig Boy's (excluding Kai), Kai and Sapphire's mom, dad, sister, and brother all got on stage and started stripping, (Kai Hiwatari let out one hell of a scream right then when his mother's bra hit him in the face.) Sapphire laughed, Thorn cheered them on.

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine hobo's dancing, eight russian's stripping, seven dudes a drinkin, six whores a suckin, five vibrating rings, four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa.

Nine hobo's came on stage and started doing the can-can.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten clones of a nerd, nine hobo's dancing, eight russian's stripping, seven dudes a drinkin, six wores a suckin, five vibrating rings, four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa.

Ten clones of Kenny came onto the stage. (cause he's the only one smart enough to figure out how to clone.) and then he was jumped and raped by Tala on the stage.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven dolpin dildoes, ten clones of a nerd, nine hobo's dancing, eight russian's stripping, seven dudes a drinkin, six whores a suckin, five vibrating rings, four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa.

Eleven people walked on the stage dressed a dolpins.

On the tweleveth day of Christmas my true love gave to me tweleve bottles of vodka, eleven dolphin dildoes, ten clones of a nerd, nine hobo's dancing, eight russian's stripping, seven dudes a drinkin, six whores a suckin, five vibrating rings, four limp dicks, three french whores, two lezbians, and a Mortal Kombat Grandpa.

The nude Blitzkrieg Boy's and Kai and Sapphire's family held up tweleve bottles of vodka.

When they girls were done singing the curtain closed, Sapphire grinned as she looked at Max, Thorn smiled at Kai and then all of a sudden Sapphire rips off her clothes and she turns out to really be Freddy Kruger Max screams bloody murder, Thorn tears her clothes off and is actually a Tella-Tubby (yeah that big fucking purple one) and Kai screams bloody murder (cause we all know Kai scarred of Tella tubbies!!!)

They slowly walk toward them Kai and Max can't go anywhere, Freddy laughing, the Tella-Tubby is doing that really fucking creepy noise, and the boys can only scream, beg, plead, and scream......

Both Max and Kai woke with a start (you and Max are at your house, and Kai and me are at my house), Max about pisses himself and screams, while Kai almost falls off the bed and slams his head into the corner of the nightstand, "Kai what the hell are you doing?" Thorn asked clearly irritated from being woke up, he turned to look at her and then slowly backed away. Thorn cocked and eyebrow "oook, no more candy for you after sex" she stated and went back to sleep....Kai glarred at her the rest of the night.

Sapphire stirs beside Max and he looks at her, she sits up beside him with tired eye's "what are you doing Max?" She asked, Max only shakes his head in complete fear, the images of Freddy Kruger actually being his girlfriend coming back "uhhh Sapphire...can I ask you something?" Max was hesitating Sapphire smiled "sure Maxie" "uhhh are you and Thorn gonna kidnap me and Kai and take us to the school anytime soon are you?" Max asked in a scarred voice, Sapphire looked confused and then irritated "I told you not to watch porn Max it alway's reminds you of Freddy Kruger, so this is your last warning, stop watching it" Sapphire said as she fell back asleep.

Max couldn't sleep thought the dream still scarred the shit out of him. He decided he was gonna go get something to eat. He got up and went to the kitchen to get a sandwhich, when he came back up stairs he looked down the hall and saw that the bed was now empty, seeing the now empty room made Max feel very umcomfortable he felt like everyone was watching and truthfully someone was, as he was about to walk into the room, he heard a creek around the corner, and slowly as he looked around it, Freddy Kruger burst out from the door way!!! Max screamed and passed out and then he actually succeds in pissing his pants, Sapphire takes the mask off and looks at her now passed out cold boyfriend. "You know he reminds me of Shitface from the Seed of Chucky" She thought as she walked back to the bed.

She tossed the mask back in her closet....If only she had a blow up doll of Freddy Kruger she would have loved putting it in the bed with him when he was asleep...Sapphire giggled evily to herself and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!!!! C YA!!! R & R


End file.
